Wings of Fire: A Destiny Found
A Destiny Found is the debut of Congela-The-IceWing's series involving the adventures of Glow, the SkyWing dragonet that would have hatched, if not been smashed by Burn in the prologue of The Dragonet Prophecy. It was published on Wattpad. It features the SkyWing dragonet of destiny, Glow, as the main character and POV. It describes her and the other members of the White Capes' lives living with Frigga and what happens when Glow finds out that she is a dragonet of destiny alongside Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny. It precedes Wings of Fire: An Ocean Return. The title refers to Glow discovering her destiny as the SkyWing from the Dragonet Prophecy. Summary The world has been saved by the Dragonets of Destiny. The two sisters who Blister and Burn have died, and the sister who Blaze’s learned and bowed to Queen Thorn, ending the War of SandWing Succession. However, as the whole world knows, although Glory has helped fulfill the prophecy and save all of Pyrrhia, Glory was a replacement for the SkyWing egg of prophecy that was killed the night before they all hatched... ... ... Or was it? What if the egg was never shattered? What if the dragonet survived? This is that tale. Plot Prologue Frigga, an IceWing, was returning from a trip when she stumbled upon Burn, her soldiers, and her younger brother, Hvitur, a Talons of Peace member. She watched as he was thrown off a cliff to his death as she dove to save the SkyWing egg Burn had tossed before him. She returned home to Whitecap and Willow, her two young apprentices at the time, and told them what happened. She told them that the SkyWing egg was going to hatch on the brightest night and that the dragonet inside was going to be the SkyWing dragonet of the prophecy. They were told not to tell the dragonet until they were “ready to know.” After Willow began preparing its nest, Frigga broke down in Whitecap’s arms before retiring to her bedroom. Part One: Apprentices At Work Glow woke up to go train Kite (Congela) for combat when Corona played a trick on Kite, which made the small SkyWing upset, prompting Corona to advise him to be careful around her tail in case he was accidentally stung by it. Willow berates Corona for her misconduct, to which Whitecap responds by telling her to lighten up. Evenstar tries to make Kite feel better while Glow tries to make Corona feel better on their way to the combat cave. When they enter, Evenstar and Corona take a seat on the far side of the inner lake while Glow teaches Kite about using his small size to his advantage against an enemy. As they fight, under Glow's supervision, Kite gains the upper hand and bests her. She expresses that she's proud of him, and they all leave the cave. Glow notices that Corona's still upset, but says nothing as the time and place was inappropriate at the time. Glow sees that Whitecap and Willow have to return to their forge in the Bay of a Thousand Scales and her and Corona decide to accompany them to the edge of the Mud Kingdom. On the way, as they're talking, Corona becomes more and more aggravated until she finally snaps at the group. Whitecap and Willow have to go, but Glow mentally assures them that she'll help Corona. She and the SandWing alight down on the ground and talk. Corona has a hard time coming clean with her feelings, but at Glow's coaxing, she lets it out and expresses how she was feeling worthless and useless and how being away from her friends, Tarantula and Dust, has made her feel over the years. Glow assures her that her past does not define her and that she has the support of the others and they head back home. They run into Webs on their way, and they chat for a bit. Glow thinks that he's a good father, but Corona finds him suspicious, and at her insistence, Glow follows Webs to see what he's up to. Glow and Corona successfully follow him and discover Kestrel and Dune as well as the dragonets of destiny. As they spy on them, Glow very quickly becomes enamoured with Sunny (much to Corona's annoyance) and Glow and Corona realize that they are the dragonets of destiny. After more spying, Corona hypothesizes that Glow might be their SkyWing of destiny, seeing as they have a RainWing instead of a SkyWing in the cave and Glow is about the same age as the dragonets. After Glow denies it, Corona suggests asking Frigga, which Glow agrees to before they head back home. Upon returning home and asking Frigga, she confirms that Glow is, in fact, the SkyWing dragonet of destiny. Glow becomes angry that Frigga kept it from her and that she didn't return her to the Talons so that Glory wouldn't have to endure the treatment and/or fate that lay ahead for her and storms out of the cave in the night. She eventually flies to recklessly that she falls and crashes somewhere in the mountains, screaming into the horizon her anger and frustration. She simply sits there and fumes until she's approached by Evenstar, carrying her white cape saying she must be cold. Glow asks how he knew she was out there, to which he remarks that it's hard not to hear an angry dragon and that she wasn't difficult to find. Glow sits there in Evenstar's company until she finally admits everything she was feeling and her concerns. Evenstar helps her rationalize her situation, as well as Glory and Frigga's and Glow's feelings towards them and towards Burn. After a while, they decide to return home, Glow thankful for Evenstar's wealth of wisdom. Glow returns home and apologizes to Frigga for her outburst, and Frigga apologizes for keeping the truth from Glow. After that, the group decides that, Glow being the SkyWing of destiny, should begin spying on the other dragonets of destiny regularly. The next day, Glow, Corona, and Kite go to the dragonets' cave to spy on them, conveniently on the day Morrowseer would arrive to evaluate the dragonets. Corona suggests they follow him to the cave, and they do, making certain they aren't caught. They arrive at the cave and they listen in on the dragonets' evaluation, their plan to escape, and Morrowseer's plan to have Starflight be the leader and Glory killed. They return home and tell Frigga, and they begin preparing for what will happen. Evenstar stayed behind to spy on the dragonets even further, while the others got some rest, Glow falling asleep in Frigga's arms after they reminisce on Glow's memories as a young dragonet. Evenstar and Corona return, telling the group the bad news that Scarlet had discovered them and was moving to capture them. The group arrived to the cave too late, and were forced to watch Dune get killed, and the other dragonets and Kestrel be captured and pulled into the sky towards the Sky Kingdom. The group returns home and starts preparing rations and supplies for a trip to the Sky Kingdom. As Glow and Corona are packing, Corona takes a moment to assure Glow that she has her back and supports her. Once they're done, they turn in for the night early so that they're prepared to leave early. The next morning, they wake up and have breakfast. Glow notices that Kite's off, so she takes him to the combat cave for some privacy, and he tells her that he's terrified to go to the Sky Kingdom because he's afraid of seeing his abusive mother again. Glow cradles him in her arms as he goes through his PTSD episode, and coaxes him out gently once he's done. She promises that she won't let her take him away from them and would protect him no matter what the cost. Once they're done, they grab their supplies and head out towards the Sky Kingdom. On the way, Frigga instructs them on proper conduct in the kingdom as well as in Queen Scarlet's presence. Halfway there, they decide to rest and they see a group of SkyWing soldiers on a crag in the mountains and attempt to sell to them. Fortunately for them, they actually needed their help, as one of them was severely injured and the others were very worried. As Frigga and Evenstar are tending to the wounded soldier named Charcoal, the group learns that these SkyWings were family friends of Kite's mother and father, Charcoal being his aunt as Condor (Congela) is her brother and Kite's father. When he asks if they knew where he was, they tell him they don't. They haven't seen him since Kite ran away. The SkyWing introduce themselves to the White Capes. Ore, the big gruff rusty female SkyWing, her brother, a yellow SkyWing named Flashover, and Combustion, Charcoal's mate and the big, dark, rust-coloured, gruff male, missing a horn and wearing scars on the left side of his face. They tell Kite that his mother, Cinnabar, is captain in Scarlet's army, and that she constantly treats them terribly. They offer their service and promise to make sure that Cinnabar doesn't see Kite on their whole visit. Once Frigga's done treating them, they help the group return to the Sky Kingdom. They arrive and nearly being threatened by Cinnabar, Scarlet intervenes and welcomes them to the Sky Kingdom. Part Two: Getting Down To Business Vermilion shows Glow around the Sky Kingdom with Kite and they begin selling merchandise in the Merchant Plaza, under the supervision of Umbalite, the manager and Vermilion's secret lover. After Cinnabar begins to bully and harass Umbalite, calling her a "Gypsy." Vermilion defends her and Cinnabar simply walks away. After they're returned to the palace, Glow laments on how such bigoted dragons can exist and how Vermilion has to suffer. After Glow turns in for the night with her friends, she notices a dragon sneaking about. She sneaks out herself, and almost bumps into the dragon. After an awkward meeting and introduction, Glow learns that this dragon is Peril. Peril invites Glow to go somewhere with her, which Glow begrudgingly agrees. They arrive at an establishment called "The Sky City Tavern." Peril is a regular there, and the bodyguard refuses to let them go by, seeing as they're minors. Peril threatens to hug him, and he lets them go in. Glow remarks at the lively attitude and boisterousness of the place, soldiers drinking and laughing and playing games. She recognizes her friends from the other day playing a drinking game, and Peril introduces Glow to One-Eye, the general of the army. Glow gets along well with him, and he encourages her to go and enjoy herself. A dragon named Rojo is running the tavern and offers to give Glow a discount since it was her first time. Peril orders but realizes she forgot her money, so Glow pays for her. They get their drinks and sit down next to Rouge, Rojo's wife and the tavern's harpsichord player. Glow requests that she plays the Dragonets of Destiny Bar Song, and Rouge obliges. The tavern sings along, and Glow enjoys the attitude of the place while drinking her drink. She notes that Peril seems to be really happy and is enjoying herself. Glow's friends from the other day reveal that Peril is Queen Scarlet's arena champion, which confuses Glow as Peril has a very scrawny and unmuscular appearance. Cinnabar bursts into the tavern looking for the two of them, and One-Eye, being Cinnabar's superior officer, and Rojo, owning the tavern, demand that she leaves. She does, and Ore and Flashover escort them home and One-Eye offers to cover for them if Scarlet asks. On the way back to the palace, Peril notices Clay on his spire and Glow tells him who he is. They return, and Glow remarks that she made a good friend that night. The next morning, the arena match begins. A SandWing named Horizon faces off against Peril, and Frigga is noticeably afraid. After Horizon tries to kill himself by burning himself on Peril's scales, Glow follows Frigga down to the arena and Horizon utters his last words and tell Frigga that their son, Glass (Congela), had gone missing for two months. Frigga breaks down and begins mourning for her dead mate. Vermilion helps her and Glow take the body to a special place to bury him. Vermilion escorts them back to the palace, and takes Glow to Umbalite's home to learn more about SkyWing history that he mentioned last time they interacted. Glow, Corona, and Vermilion enter the home and meet Umbalite’s family, including her twin sisters, Gust (Congela) and Thermal (Congela), her young deaf brother, Falcon (Congela), and her parents, Amethyst (A Destiny Found) and Citrine (Congela). After Glow gets to know them, she reveals that she’s the SkyWing dragonet of destiny, and she finally meets Zinc (Congela), Citrine’s elderly mother who tells Glow and Corona about the true history of the ancient SkyWings and the RainWings. After Zinc tells her story, she entrusts Glow with the original scrolls documenting the story, in case she intends to visit the Rainforest Kingdom in the near future. Glow gives the scrolls to Vermilion to give to One-Eye in order to keep suspicion off of both of them from Scarlet’s eyes. After Glow and Corona return to the palace, they both settle down for a good night’s rest. Peril wakes up Glow in the middle of the night, and takes her to meet Clay for the first time. They both get along fairly well, and all three of them talk through the night. Peril leaves them alone, and Glow and Clay talk about Peril, Clay being wary, but Glow defending her, explaining to him why she does what she does and why she thinks the way she thinks and why he’s a good influence on her. Glow bids him goodnight and wishes him luck in the arena match. Once she’s back inside the palace, she finds Peril, standing in her way, and very angry at her. She appeared to have spied on Glow’s conversation with Clay, not approving of the way Glow spoke of her, specifically her relationship with Scarlet. After enough arguing, the two explain themselves and make up, affirming to each other that they are friends and that friends are supposed to be there for each other. They both retire to their rooms and fall asleep. The next day, Corona, Evenstar, and Glow emerge to meet Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight in Scarlet’s throne room. After the three dragonets argue with Scarlet, the SkyWing queen reveals that she has Sunny locked up and is planning to give her as a present to Burn. Glow responds by buying her and placing her on hold, in order to buy time to keep Sunny alive and the others out of Scarlet’s suspicion. Scarlet accepts, and Clay is dragged into the arena to fight Fjord. During the fight, Frigga emerges from her room and tells Clay an IceWing secret for combat, that of which being that the extra spines on their heads are extra sensitive to impact and will stun the opponent IceWing if struck. Clay succeeds in pulling the technique off, but Fjord still gains the upper hand. That is, until someone kills Fjord, using some kind of corrosive liquid melting his face. After the match, the White Capes all return to their quarter. After a while, Corona and Glow catching the others up on what they’ve been up to in the Sky Kingdom, Glow suggests taking in Peril as a member of the White Capes, once they leave the kingdom. The others reluctantly agree, and all fall asleep for the rest of the day. During the night, Corona wakes Glow to find Peril standing at their doorway. Peril begins apologizing to Frigga for the death of Horizon, but the IceWing stops her, telling her that she doesn’t blame her for his death. The others talk to Peril, and decide definitively to accept her into the White Capes. After Peril and Glow leave to see Clay again, Peril teases Glow about her relationship with Corona, which triggers a flashback to the first time Glow saw Corona commit an act of self-harm. Once they arrive at Clay’s column, they talk about the arena match and about Kestrel’s trial the next morning. They all come to an agreement to come watch the trail, and Clay agrees to keep Peril hidden from view. After Glow finishes talking to Clay and Peril, she flies to the IceWing next to Clay, and she reveals herself to be Snowstorm, Frigga’s older sister. They talk for a while, specifically about Snowstorm and North’s fates in the arena and Glass’s potential fate. Snowstorm says that he’s either still on his secret mission, or Burn caught him and stuffed him. Glow returns to her room and tells Frigga that Snowstorm’s alive, and she begs that Glow let her see her again, one last time, the next morning. Glow reluctantly agrees, and they all fall back asleep. Glow goes outside to look for Vermilion to ask about the time of the trial in the morning, when she instead has a chat with Ruby, the princess. She reveals that Flashover is the father of Cliff and that she wants to convert the arena into a hospital. She also tells Glow the time of the trial and bids her goodnight. Glow falls asleep with the others and waits for Kestrel’s trial. The next morning during Kestrel’s trial, Glow, Corona, Clay, and Peril see Osprey reveal that Kestrel is Peril’s mother. Peril flies down to confront Scarlet, and Glow has enough and confronts Scarlet herself on Peril’s behalf. After the crowd is silent, Corona flies down to join her and shows her support for the both of them. Peril then challenges Scarlet for the Champion’s Shield, and Scarlet attempts to fight Corona and Glow. After Corona is injured and Glow saves her, she attempts to save Osprey, only to be stopped and capture by Cinnabar, now made a general after Scarlet had One-Eye arrested and thrown in prison. Corona is placed on the spire next to Clay’s and Glow is thrown into Kestrel’s cell across from One-Eye. One-Eye assures Glow that Zinc’s scrolls are safe with Rojo, and her and Kestrel start off not getting along, considering what Glow thinks of her parenting techniques. After a while, they reveal a lot about themselves before singing along to the dragonets of destiny bar song and getting Glow taken out of the prison. Corona, Glow, Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight all get locked up in Peril’s room. During Scarlet’s conversation with Burn, Glow attacks Burn, being saved by Scarlet and being left with a torn ear and a scarred side. Corona and Tsunami both help clean up Glow’s wounds, and Corona calms Glow down during her breakdown, assuring her that Glow, while reckless, did the right thing defending Peril. Evenstar and Peril arrive shortly after, and Evenstar examines Glow’s wounds, and has Peril use her firescales to cauterize Glow’s ear. After Evenstar finishes with her, the others plot their escape, and Peril frees them. They grab Kite and head on their way through the palace and down into the waterfall. However, after realizing that Clay is fireproof, they are caught by Scarlet and her guards, and they realize that Peril had betrayed them. Kite is ripped away from them, being readied to be given to Cinnabar the next morning. They’re then locked back in Peril’s room with tighter security. They all start getting to know each other before falling asleep on top of each other. The next day, Scarlet starts pitting dragons against each other. Tsunami kills Gill in the arena, is pitted against Starflight, only to fail due to Tsunami refusing to fight him. Corona then volunteers herself and Evenstar to tag team against Starflight and Tsunami after Scarlet attempted to send in Evenstar by himself. After Corona and Evenstar work past their mistrust of each other, Scarlet sends the Scavengers into the arena. After that doesn’t work, Scarlet orders the IceWings to be placed in the arena to fight them. Then Morrowseer and his NightWings arrive to take Starflight, and they kill all the IceWings, except for Snowstorm. Morrowseer kills her himself, and Corona releases Frigga from her chains, and then her and Glow to go with her. They put up pa good fight against the NightWings when Morrowseer has Frigga pinned down ready to kill her. Glow tries to bite into his neck and permanently damaged her jaw and her teeth in the process. Morrowseer leaves Frigga alive and retreats, taking Starflight and the other NightWings with him. Scarlet then pits Clay, Peril, and Glow against each other. After Clay and Peril fight, Glow steps in to appeal to Peril, much to Scarlet’s aggravation. Glow succeeds in appealing to Peril, to which Scarlet responds by subtly insinuating that Glow is her daughter. After which, Glory breaks free from her chains and sprays venom into her face, causing everyone to panic. After the dragonets and White Capes are all freed, some of them flee to the waterfall beneath the kingdom, and the others go free Kestrel and One-Eye. Once they’re freed, they all relax at the bottom. Kestrel talks to Peril and the others, and she says her goodbyes. One-Eye and the other soldiers befriend the dragonets of destiny, and the White Capes give Peril a choice to join them. She declines, but they still assure her that she is an honourary member. After which, they spot two SkyWings flying towards them. After Frigga confronts them, Charcoal stops her from killing them. She recognizes her brother and Kite’s father, Condor. They all reunite and Condor asks Glow where Kite is, and she tells him that he’s been kidnapped by Cinnabar. Part Three: Kidnapped The two SkyWings introduce themselves as Condor and Avalanche, members of the Talons of Peace. They all plan on what to do to rescue Kite. The dragonets of destiny try to join them, but Glow urges them to go ahead, as they will be spotted soon if they don’t leave soon. They all say their goodbyes and One-Eye and the rest plan Kite’s rescue. Frigga and Evenstar are advised to go to the Bay of a Thousand Scales to Whitecap’s forge and wait for the others to return. She agrees and Glow and Corona follow the SkyWing soldiers to rescue Kite. Once they have a plan, they all fly north to the cave that Cinnabar has Kite in. They take out some of the soldiers, and once they’re inside, they start fighting the other soldiers, Cinnabar and Condor facing off. During the battle, Glow is pinned by two soldiers. Corona kills one of them and is greatly injured by the second. The second soldier pins Glow down again and attempts to sexually assault her, nearly escalating to full-on r**e until Frigga arrives and kills him on sight. While crying in Frigga’s arms, Glow asks if that’s what happened to her mother. She confirms it, and leaves Glow in Ore and Evenstar’s care and walks up to Cinnabar. The two spit and shout at each other before Frigga kills her. Kite is visibly afraid of her, but Frigga picks up Corona while the soldiers either head back to the Sky Kingdom or escort them safely to the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Condor decides to leave the Talons of Peace to stay with Kite and bids Avalanche goodbye. Once they all arrive at Whitecap’s forge in the Bay of a Thousand Scales, Willow treats Corona while Whitecap and Evenstar tend to Glow. Glow tells Whitecap what took place in the week in Scarlet’s gladiator arena, particularly Horizon’s death, Glass’s whereabouts, and Gill’s death. Glow talks to Kite about Cinnabar and her fate, and he goes outside to Condor and Frigga to tell her that he forgives her. She tells the others that she will stay in the Rainforest Kingdom to have peace and quiet to herself to properly grieve and heal, and that Condor and Whitecap will be in charge. Glow tries to fall asleep afterwards, to which Whitecap gives her tips on what helps him fall asleep, and it works for her. She falls asleep feeling better, knowing that even though she went through something horrific that day, sometime soon, she would recover and she would be okay. Epilogue Burn returns to her stronghold after her visit to the Sky Kingdom with Scarlet in chains. She opens up about her relationship with her mother and her sisters to Tarantula, who is the top assassin and soldier in Burn’s army and Burn’s decided heir to the throne after her once she wins the war. Burn tells her about the dragonets of destiny’s return and promotes Tarantula to general in order to hunt them down and kill them. She also informs her about the White Capes, and about Corona. Tarantula then starts planning to capture Corona and keep her for herself after leaving them in the Scorpion Den to join the White Capes, and falls asleep feeling happy that she and Corona will live in Burn’s kingdom forever. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:Mature Content